


Love Ever After

by thunderwave



Category: overwatch
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Jack has a house, Self-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderwave/pseuds/thunderwave
Summary: Fluff and smut separated by ------ so read up to whatever point you're comfortable.Dinner with your boyfriend and a sweetly spent night overall.





	

It was cold outside in early January, duh, but inside was warm and the kitchen was toasty. Not to mention it smelled phenomenal. You were clad in a dark tank top and a pair of old jeans. Possibly your most comfortable outfit, seeing as even your underwear seemed extra soft today. Your hair fell just right, your skin clear and clean, you felt great. At least, if the groove you were doing to the music blasting through the radio was anything to go by. There was a faint but constant smile on your lips as you sang along and cooked.

Jack paused in the doorway, the kitchen open and fully visible from the entry way. It was clear from how you danced about that you hadn't heard him come in, and Jack was tempted to call out to you. Instead he stayed quiet, content to watch you a moment. 

_"Gorgeous."_ Was all he could think as he stood there, weight settled on one foot and his arms crossed against his chest. The next song slowed down some and you simply swayed from side to side, stirring at the pot on the stove and humming along. Jack took the opportunity to sneak up behind you, setting his mask down along the way. His arms snaked around your waist and he pressed his front against your back, resting his head on your shoulder.

At first you jumped, surprised by Jack's sudden appearance but a grin split on your lips. Your smile widened impossibly as he started singing with the radio, pulling you with him when he continued your previous swaying.

_"All that I'm after, is a life full of laughter._  
_As long as I'm laughing with you_  
_And I think that all that still matters is love ever after_  
_After the life we've been through  
_Cause I know there's no life after you~/"__

He kissed you gently on the shoulder as you turned down the radio and turned off the stove top. His arms loosened their grip only slightly, just enough to allow you to turn around. Your eyes caught his blue ones, a loving smile on his face. You hands found his cheeks and you kissed him back. "Nice to see you too."

He laughed, light, but still deep, and it made you feel as warm on the inside as you did on the outside. "I'm sorry for interrupting you, you seemed pretty into it for a moment there. Anything I can do to help out?"

You shook your head, "I was just finishing up, if you'd like to get the plates and silverware though, that'd be great." Jack moved to do as you asked, incredibly glad that the two of you had your own home to stay at, rather than have to share you with the rest of the Overwatch crew. These moments when you were happiest, that particular look of comfort and love, were ones that Jack couldn't help but want to keep to himself. 

Dinner consisted of lasagna and a side of mixed vegetables. As Jack suspected, it was delicious. The room had started to cool off as the stove was turned off and the two of you ate, chatting about your day. You'd opted for a day off and Winston was happy to oblige, Athena blocking all but emergency calls. Jack still had to go in, paperwork and whatnot that had to do with the UN. Winston often came to him for minor advice and questions but other than that his time had been going over either training or upcoming/previous missions with teammates. 

You were kind of glad when Jack offered to clear the dishes, having taken the time to clean most of the day. You'd pulled out a nice bottle of some chocolate-red wine concoction that had been gifted to the two of you a while ago. It wasn't bad, but you weren't all that big a fan of alcohol in general. Still, you'd accepted the small glass Jack poured for you and felt the buzz half way through the second. Drinking wasn't really your forte. The radio had been going quietly in the background but it had become pleasant white noise. 

You slid your arms around Jack's waist as he had done earlier, your face pressed against the grey shirt that had been revealed after his signature jacket found a home over the back of the couch. You inhaled his scent and hummed, quite content. There were only forks in the sink now and Jack turned around in your arms. You laughed, "Deja vu."

He smiled and leaned down to press a kiss against your lips, still tasting the faint linger of chocolate. "Mmhmm." Your eyes slid closed, letting yourself lean into the kiss. 

\------------———--------———-------—-—-

What had started out as mostly innocent and sweet became something else, something much deeper. Jack's hands roamed down your arms and sides, making goosebumps trail behind them before they settled on your waist, your own hands against his shoulder blades.

He tilted his head further, your lips parting slightly as you mirrored him. The sweetness on your lips was over powered by the taste of the red wine as jack's tongue slipped past them. You sighed through you nose and pressed back, even as his grip tightened slightly.

He could've laughed at it, the two of you making out like highschoolers, but his mouth was currently occupied with yours. His chest felt tight as you pushed against him, trying to keep his breathing and heart rate down. It took mere moments for his hands to slid down over your rump, and then, without breaking contact, heft you up and onto the near by counter. You pulled away to catch your breath and laugh before tucking your hair back behind your ear.

"God you're gorgeous..." 

Your face heated at the comment, even if it wasn't the first time he'd called you that. It was still nice to hear. Your arms came over his head and one hung off his back while the other hand threaded its fingers through his hair, "You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself, mister." You could see the light blush that spread over his cheeks, barely but definitely there. 

Jack's lips captured yours once more, both of you glad to just be there together. You knew you weren't drunk but you would still blame the wine for how you craved more of his touch. You tugged at his shirt lightly, a small wild fire slipping down your spine and spreading from the base of your skull and neck. You breathed heavily through your nose and the hand tangled in Jacks hair found itself cupping his face.

He leaned subconsciously into your touch, pulling you close to him and the edge of the counter. He broke the kiss a second time, "How about we find a room?"

You nodded with just a sound and slid off the counter, breaking from Jack's grasp and sauntering towards the hall. Jack stop to admire you from behind, your curves and angles distracting him until you stopped at the opening of the hallway and turned, "You coming?"

\------------------

You pulled Jack onto the bed over you, pulling at his shirt even as your lips met his. Soft, short kisses were Shared in between the removal of different articles of clothing. Only your bra and underwear and his boxers remained but they could be discarded later, right now, his lips were on yours and his hands roaming across your body.

Your own fingers traced scars that you could feel but not see along his chest and shoulders. Feeling the bed pressed down on either side of your head had your heart racing, Jack's arms bracing his upper half but his waist and beyond pressed down on you. It was intoxicating, the way he kissed you, the way he moved against you, legs shifting slightly now and then. There was a now obvious pressure against your adbomen and you could guess easily what it was. Jack moved his efforts from your lips and down your jaw, then your throat, small red marks forming where he sucked at the soft skin. It made your whole body feel warm and tense and yet so relaxed at the same time. There was some shifting as he moved down your chest, one hand sliding between your back and the mattress to get at the clip. He paused momentarily, always the gentleman, and looked up at you with the silent request. You nodded, not exactly trusting your voice to come out how you would've wanted it to. That was all he needed from the fabric disappeared from your chest. You bit back a noise as he traced his fingers over your breasts, resuming his trail of kisses and hickies. His mouth reached your breast and you bit your lip gently, inhaling sharply. His mouth has hot compared to the cool air of the bedroom, and his tongue played with you nipple while the other was entertained by his fore finger and thumb. While you enjoyed the foreplay, you couldn't help the way yours hips moved against his, once accidently shifting too sharply and making Jack groan at the friction. You briefly debated if you could count that as accidental but the thought was caught short by the cold air on your damp breast as Jack forced himself to move even lower, dragging his teeth softly across your skin until your underwear blocked his way. You couldn't choke back the groan that graced your lips as Jack's hand brushes up against the offending fabric between your legs, pushing just enough to get a reaction out of you. "You're awfully quiet tonight..." His voice was husky, dripping nicely with desire but sweet as honey to your ears. "Maybe you should do something about that." You could play this game too, but you know he'd win. "Maybe I will." He pushed back just enough to yank the poor garment from your hips and they were gone, aimed in the laundry basket's general direction. You couldn't help the laugh as you watched it land, catching on one of the dresser handles and hanging there. Jack gasped your hips to get your attention again, his hands warm to the touch. You eyed him with a smirk, "come on now Jack, I'm getting cold." Not really, but it put him in motion. Jack moved back to your lips, his tongue dancing with your own, his left hand still on your hip, the other between your thighs. His fingers met a thick wetness and he grinned into the kiss, rubbing one finger along your entrance but not pushing in. Your legs twitched slightly further apart at the contact and your breath hitched. He toyed with only only moment before sliding the same finger inside of you, relishing the warmth of your body. You exhaled sharply, not quite a gasp but not a sigh. With the kiss broken he turned his attention more towards your sex, curling his finger before adding a second. Your reaction was more prominent with the new addition, your knees bending slightly and a groan fell from your lips. You breathed in through your nose and out through your mouth trying to steady your heartbeat but to no avail. Jack curled his fingers again and you squirmed, pressing against his fingers. "Ah, fuck, Jaaack" you whined, this was ridiculous. Jack bit his own lip, resisting the urge to just take you then and there. "Safe sex was good sex" and all that but maybe tonight was a good night to walk on the wild side. "Hm, how do you feel about going all-natural tonight?" He asked quietly, leaning up close by your ear. You felt his voice as much as you heard it, and it made your chest tight. "Yeah, yeah, sure, just please don't play like this." His fingers curled up inside you again, your hips grinding against air once or twice. "You sure?" "Yes, now will you please just fuck me?" Well that did it. Your exasperation probably showed in your voice but right now you didn't really care. Jack fingers left you and his boxers left him. His erection straining and probably just a little bit painful. He rubbed himself against your sex, that wonderful wetness making a great lube. Jack kissed at your neck, right below your ear as he push into you, slowly but by the sounds he made you knew he was seriously restraining himself. It was different without a condom, you couldn't put your finger on why, but it was better. Jack huffed and clenched his jaw, obviously trying to be quiet. Your hands cupped his face, catching his lips as he hilted and then started to move, pulling out almost fully before slowly pushing back in. "Jack," you whispered, "you can move faster, I'm fine." Like he'd been lost in thought and just snapped back into reality he started moving on earnest, actually thrusting now. You leaned your head back, fuck it felt good, and you let him know it too. You moaned as he picked up the pace, rolling your hips to met his on each down beat. Jack had one arm to hold him up above you, the other pulling one of your legs up to his hip. The angle brought him deeper and a groan ripped from his throat, his head fell against yours, your foreheads touching. One of your hands fell from his face to his shoulder, bracing yourself to better grind against Jack's. You clenched around him when he hit your G-spot, making you gasp at the pleasure that shot up through your abdomen, "Shit Jack right... Right there, fuck," jack grinned and he shofted his hips, aiming for that spot. He hit it again and your other hand fell from his face to the sheets, pulling a handful into a hard grip. Sweat shinned on both of you now, the once cool room feeling thee times what it had. Your hair, which had fallen into place nicely not an hour ago was already a mess, your skin, wh oh had been clear earlier now shimmered with sweat the the hallway light spilling through the open door. You felt great, and the more Jack thrust into you, the better you felt. You could tell that Jack was edging closer to his finish from how erratic his thrusts were becoming, but it add to the experience, sometimes he'd hit deeper that before and you'd swear you saw stars. You could tensed up now and then when he hit something sensitive and that feeling in your gut was building. "Ah, Jack, babe, I'm-" you were cut off by a shutter that pulsed down your spine, you misjudged your warning time but it was too late now, your body tightened and clenched around Jack with a moan and a string of cursing. Jack, only slightly unprepared for the feeling, couldnt pull out fast enough and bit gently onto the juncture between your shoulder and neck as the two of you came almost at once. You weren't worried about Jack coming inside of you, even after the after-release high started to wear down. Jack however started panicking immediately, "Shit, (y/n), I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" You cut him off, "Hey, hey, relax, its ok. Ok? It's fine." You took his face in your hands and made him look at you, "it's fine, really, I'm not- I'm not worried about it." Jack still looked concerned and a little bit guilty, since he was the one to ask about going without a condom. Your expression must have calmed him down a bit because he didn't look as stressed when he pulled himself from the bed, mumbling about a towel. Which he promptly returned with a moment later. The damp cloth was warm and felt nice against your skin, but all you wanted to do right now was curl up and sleep, preferably with Jack in your arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Song:  
> Life After You - Daughtry
> 
> Also because it's late and I'm kind of lazy I probably won't triple check this for errors like I usually do so if you see something that bothers you, please, please, please let me know and I'll fix it!


End file.
